A Simple Thanks
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: Korra wasn't just some crazy fan girl; Bolin knew that from the start. One-Shot. Bolin's thoughts as he gives Korra her gift for saving him from Amon. Based on the scene from episode four.


**To those I promised stories, I'M working ON THEM! I've been psycho busy, but NOT busy enough to miss the awesomeness that is Korra. This is a one-shot, inspired by the cute little scene from episode 4. Please, Bryke, no love triangles. My heart can't take it.**

Bolin took a deep breath as he and Pabu stepped off the ferry.

_It's now or never._

He contemplated briefly on seeing if he could get a refund for his meager purchases, but changed his mind. The vendor he bought the pink rose from wasn't the friendliest woman in Republic City. He looked around the small island, taking in the odd fauna chirping and skittering around the path. It was Bolin's first time on Air Temple Island.

Bolin never bothered to explore the place as a kid. Not because he couldn't pay the ferry fee, but because he always thought the Air Acolytes were…well, weirdoes. They dressed funny, they cut off their hair, and they never ate meat. How could someone live like that when they weren't even benders?

Bolin continued down the path that led to Tenzin's home. His heart skipped a beat as he approached, thinking of what he could say. What if she didn't want it? What if she laughed in his face? Girls like fruit tarts, right? Besides, he'd given girls flowers before.

Okay, so maybe it was just once. He remembered handing his mother a fistful of wildflowers in the park. He couldn't quite remember her face, but her scent filled his nose as she wrapped him in a hug. The memory was so old, Bolin wasn't sure if it was just a dream. He never got into the habit of giving flowers to his many admirers like Hasook.

But Korra wasn't just some crazy fan girl. She was special; Bolin knew that from the start. She was funny, and brave, and…pretty.

Alright, so maybe the flower meant a little more than 'Thank you'. It wasn't a crime to have a little crush on the Avatar. He hadn't seen Korra in a couple of days, and since she made up a third of the team, her absence was noticed. More so by the younger brother who inquired about her as nonchalantly as possible. While Mako was finally starting to show a glimmer of a social life, Bolin perked up at the idea of his older brother no longer being a factor.

Though his only sibling turned away the girls that ditched Bolin in favor of Mako, there was still the slightest twinge of hurt that flashed through him when a girl on his arm did a double take at his older brother.

Needless to say, Bolin was glad Mako got hit with a moped. Mako told him a thousand times he had no interest in the female fans, and that the only competition was in the ring. Still, Bolin was grateful for Asami. He smiled as the sun began to set, and started humming a jaunty tune he heard on the radio the night before.

"I can do this," he said quietly to himself. "You've got my back, don't you buddy?"

Pabu chittered in response. Bolin wiped the sweat accumulating on his hands on the back of his jacket.

Korra came into view then, stroking Naga on the belly. The earthbender beamed, calling out to her.

"Hello fellow teammate!"

She looked up to him. "Hey, Bolin." She turned back to rubbing Naga, the perfect picture of ease.

_Keep it together, _he chided himself. "Missed you at practice this week," he mentioned.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He forgave her instantly, buy kept aloof. "Ah, it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow."

He never understood why people pretended not to care about the ones they were infatuated with, though he did it himself.

"Anyway," Bolin said before he lost his steam. "The reason I came by was to give you this."

She reached for her gifts, his heart thundering when their fingers brushed.

"Ta-da!" He grinned down at her, trying to hide the color in his cheeks.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

He feigned ignorance. _"_Uhh, I can't remember." _Because ….you're special to me. _"Oh, now I remember! You saved me from Amon."

It was true to a degree. He would have been useless on the Fire Ferrets had he lost his bending. And Mako was the one who threw that chi-blocker off his back. But Bolin was happy she accepted her thanks.

He talked for a bit, hoping to extend his time on this island for a few moments longer when a messenger carrying a large gift basket appeared, putting his fruit tart and rose to shame. His heart sank a little.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Because I could have a word with him," Bolin said, taking in Korra's frustration from the lavish gift. _Who does this guy think he is?_

She chuckled. "No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

He bit back a relieved whoop. "Oh! Good, that's…good. I like that better."

Pabu glanced at him, head cocked to one side as if to say "Really?"

Bolin's stomach was doing flips on the inside, thanking Avatar Aang or whoever was listening that the shady suitors hadn't started lining up yet. Korra was a rarity- a person who didn't expect anything from him because of his status as a pro-bender. She was good to him and his brother, and Bolin knew from experience how uncommon decent people were in Republic City. He was happy with her sincerity and determination as his teammate.

Though, he wished he could call her something more.

**Break**

**I'm in love with Tenzin's kids. And with Mako. And Bolin. Not so much Asami. I feel like she has to earn her stripes for getting in the way of my precious Makorra. I don't own Avatar.**


End file.
